Heaven's Troublemakers
by Jinx2016
Summary: teen!Balthazar and teen!Cas get busted by their big brothers for sneaking out of Heaven...again.


**Heaven's Troublemakers**

Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer stood before their brothers. The three were dressed in silver armor and their angel blades hung limp in their hands. It was another day of training and the brothers' duties were to train their siblings to be the ultimate protectors of heaven.

"Gang way!" The three flinched as two younger angels barreled into the ground. Well, things like that were easier said than done.

"Balthazar! Castiel!" Michael shouted. The two angels currently sitting in a smoking crater looked up at him. Balthazar was smiling charmingly as usual and Castiel was casting hateful glances towards his brother. "You're late," Michael stated. Castiel stood up then, leaping out of the crater and stepping forward.

"Apologies, Brother, but Balthazar and I had been-"

"Cassie, damn you! Don't sell me out!" Balthazar screeched, jumping out of the crater as well and clamping a hand over his little brother's mouth. Castiel grumbled beneath his brother's hand, struggling to speak, but Balthazar kept a tight hold. Michael rolled his eyes, glancing towards Gabriel and Lucifer. To his surprise, the two were chuckling behind their hands like fledglings. He rose a brow at them and turned his back on the two teen seraphs and his other brothers and sisters.

"Are you both finished?" he questioned. Both Lucifer and Gabriel dropped their hands and stood straight again, but Michael could still see the laughter in their eyes.

The older archangel sighed and looked back to Balthazar and Castiel. They were Heaven's finest troublemakers. Though, they didn't get into trouble like most angels. They didn't pull pranks (though, they did do that). They didn't use their grace to permanently change archangel feathers pink (Lucifer will never forgive Gabriel for that). Instead, they ventured where they were not allowed. When they were both only a thousand years old they had somehow gotten themselves down to Earth and practically handed the ability to create fire to the humans. Years later, the two had ventured into space and crashed into Uranus, tilting the planet. Now...now they clearly had been up to something just as destructive.

Michael marched up to his two brothers, waving a hand to force Balthazar's off of Castiel's.

"What did you two manage to destroy this time?" he questioned them. Balthazar gave Castiel a long look like he was trying to telepathically tell his brother to keep quiet, but that wasn't the kind of angel Castiel was. He might not listen when he's told to or he might do his own thing, but he was truthful. "Castiel?"

"We were just running late." Well, Castiel was truthful _most of the time_. Michael sighed and glanced at the flight feathers of his brothers' wings. Castiel's white wings with beautiful stripes of blue were slightly burnt and frayed at the tips. Balthazar's silvery-white feathers seemed to have the same problem.

"Is that your final answer?" He looked between Castiel and Balthazar, waiting for one of them to finally spill the beans. The two remained silent. Clapping his hands together both Gabriel and Lucifer raised their hands and snapped their fingers together. In a blink of an eye the five were in Joshua's garden. By Castiel and Balthazar's feet were trowels, leather gloves, and watering cans. The two frowned at the gardening equipment and Michael began to explain. "Your punishment for leaving Heaven without orders is to help Joshua with the garden for the rest of the day instead of competing with your siblings during flying and sword practice." Balthazar's eyes widened instantly, but Cas didn't look at all surprised.

"How can you punish us? Cassie just told you we-"

"There are singe marks on your wings," Michael explained, nodding his chin at the slightly burnt feathers. Both Castiel and Balthazar glanced at their feathers, grimacing. "The only thing that could have given you both such weak burns like that is Earthly fire. In other words…"

"You went to Earth," Lucifer finished.

"Again," Gabriel added, still smirking. "So, what burnt your feathers?" Balthazar and Castiel grinned ear to ear.

"We were inside a volcano!" Balthazar cheered excitedly. "You should have seen it! Shining rocks were all over the walls and there were so many colors! Right, Cassie?" Cas nodded his head once.

"Yes, the various gemstones among the igneous rocks were rather alluring." Balthazar stared at his brother, stammering slightly.

"Alluring? They were awesome!" the silver winged angel cheered. He looked at his older brothers then, eyes still wide with excitement over their trip. "You should have seen the lava. It followed us all the way out of the volcano and the force of it was so hard that it threw us all they back home!" Lucifer jabbed Gabriel in the ribs, leaning close.

"That explains the crater a while ago." Gabriel nodded in agreement with his brother, still smirking as he listened to the tale of his two younger brothers.

Michael didn't seem as impressed as the other two archangels.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed the Earth's soil and rocks because you both are going to be very close to heaven's," Michael announced, nodding at the trowels and other gardening supplies in front of them. Both angels glared at the objects and Michael this time was the one smirking. "I hope this will teach you both to not leave heaven against orders." With a flutter of wings Michael was gone. Gabriel and Lucifer were the next to leave, but only after commenting on the two's grand adventure. When they were alone both Balthazar and Castiel slumped to the green covered floor of the garden. They sat quietly for a few seconds until soft laughter suddenly began to spill from their lips. They laughed with each other, leaning against one another for support.

"Us...learning our lesson?" Balthazar nearly tipped over. "Is he bloody mad?"

"I believe that is an option since he is _our_ brother," Castiel commented, laughing behind his hand, trying (and failing) to muffle his laughter. He reached for the sleeve of his brother's robe and the trowel next to him. "Come. We mustn't keep Joshua waiting. I'm sure he'll want to hear all about the adventure that got him stuck with us for the...how many times has it been now?" Castiel's nose scrunched while he pulled Balthazar to his feet. Balthazar ran over the unlimited times he and his little brother had together. It was impossible to count, but he remembered every second of every one of them.

"Not a clue," Balthazar chimed at last, linking his arm with Castiel's. "Let's get going. Maybe if we finish helping Joshua we can check out the Atlantic Ocean?" Castiel's face brightened at the suggestion and he pulled at his brother's arm hard.

"Let's get going then!" The two spread their wings and dove into the air, flying through heaven and counting down the seconds until their next adventure. Michael (as usual) would be waiting for them with Gabriel and Lucifer, secretly bouncing with excitement to hear tales of volcanoes, oceans, and space.

* * *

**So, I was cleaning out some old files on my computer and I found this! It must have been before I wrote Wee Angels. I thought about putting it along with W.A., but I decided to keep it as a one-shot instead. Enjoy!**


End file.
